Você
by Motoko Li
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks é distraída, atrapalhada e ultimamente tem andado muito sensível. Se nem ela sabe lidar direito com tantas mudanças, como pode sujeitar aqueles que ama a compartilharem dela também?


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem.

VOCÊ

_**So don't go away, say what you say**  
(Então não vá embora, diga o que quiser)  
**Say that you'll stay**  
(Mas diga que você vai ficar)  
**Forever and a day in the time of my life**  
(Para sempre e mais um dia na minha vida)  
**Cos I need more time**  
(Porque eu preciso de mais tempo)  
**Yes I need more time just to make things right**  
(Sim, eu preciso de mais tempo para acertar as coisas)_

Oasis - **Don't Go Away**

Muitas pessoas podem fazer muitas coisas erradas, mas uma só não pode fazer tantas.

Na verdade, foi nisso que eu sempre pensei quando me via cometendo infinitos erros durante os dias que se seguiam. Quer dizer, eram variáveis. De erros bobos para grotescos, tamanhos que chegavam até a me deixar extremamente constrangida.

Eu sei que nunca tive fama de melhor pessoa ou com melhor comportamento, mas sempre me esforcei pra tentar manter a compostura. Mamãe sempre disse que eu precisava ter um pouco mais de concentração. É, é nisso que eu venho pensando todo esse tempo, porque, pra ela, é fácil falar, mas, pra mim, é a pior prova da minha vida. Tudo bem, aceito que sou uma negação para classe, que não caminho com passos altivos como minhas tias, que minha forma original não é tão linda quanto as delas e que meu linguajar não é tão culto. Eu sei, admito e até posso lidar com isso. Porque eu sei que é verdade.

Porém, ultimamente as coisas vêm se tornando insuportáveis.

Por mais que eu tentasse manter o controle, acabava sempre perdendo a calma, me estressando por coisas que já estava acostumada a lidar. Não sabia direito o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas todos os indícios levavam a crer de que, seja lá o que for, estava agravando em muito minhas crises de sentimentalismo. E, eu juro, nunca fui sentimental.

Não se tratava simplesmente de evitar fazer coisas erradas, porque já deixei de me importar com isso, mas é algo muito maior, que traz muito mais responsabilidades com seus erros do que as demais. Acredite, eu nunca mandei meu chefe para lugar _nenhum_ (aliás, nunca mandaria se tivesse em total consciência), não como mandei semana passada. Na verdade, ele estava mesmo me tentando a xingá-lo. Quero dizer, ninguém, ninguém mesmo decide me aborrecer quando estou em dias turbulentos. Da última vez, eu tatuei um '_Idiota_' na testa do azarado que ousou interromper meus cinco minutos da hora do almoço para tratar de assuntos do trabalho e posso garantir de que ele ficou um bom tempo tentando se livrar do feitiço.

Minha vida já é agitada o suficiente sem as correrias do Ministério da Magia e tenho razão em ficar mal-humorada. É direito meu resolver esvaziar um pouco a raiva em alguém, mesmo que esse alguém seja meu chefe.

A situação estafante tem chegado a tal ponto de agradecer aos Deuses quando finalmente posso deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir até o raiar do dia seguinte. Raiar mesmo, porque às sete horas eu tenho que estar batendo meu cartão no Ministério. Mas, por sorte, minha sala quase sempre está vazia o suficiente para me deixar tirar um merecido cochilo enquanto os demais não chegam. A maioria sempre se atrasa e eu também me atrasava. Porém, a pedido especial de Dumbledore, tenho chegado mais cedo para ver se consigo informações confidenciais na minha área de atuação – Quartel General dos Aurores. O que se mostrou uma total perda de tempo, porque eu sempre sento para procurar os ditos úteis papéis e acabo pegando no sono antes mesmo de virar a terceira página de uma pasta. Não levo muito jeito pra esse tipo de trabalho. É uma sorte que Kingsley seja mais responsável que eu.

Não que eu não seja responsável, porque sou, mas não tanto a ponto de ter paciência para madrugar e ficar acordada até à uma hora da noite seguinte. Isso quando não sou responsável pelas rondas pelas ruas. Não há corpo que agüente.

Estou mesmo certa de que esse tipo de trabalho não é pra mim. Acho que devia tirar uma licença e tentar alguma outra vaga para qualquer outra coisa, talvez secretária ou palhaça de festas infantis. Seria uma boa idéia, já que posso mudar de formas. Antigamente era divertido ficar caçando homens malvados que descumprem leis obrigatórias do Estatuto Internacional de Segredo da Magia. Agora já virou uma tarefa cansativa da qual, se não fosse tão importante mantê-la, teria largado.

Eu, aliás, não tenho o mínimo jeito para ser Auror. Não tenho o mínimo jeito para nada, já que sou estabanada o suficiente para não conseguir achar nenhuma profissão que aceite esses deslizes. Nem sei bem o porque de ter iniciado essa carreira - que só afunda -, mas me arrependo profundamente de ter decidido arcar com ela.

Resumindo tudo em três palavras: eu a odeio.

Não, eu não odiava antes, mas foi algo que me fez mudar de idéia. Aliás, alguém: Remus Lupin. Isso mesmo, Remus Lupin, o lobo por quem me apaixonei perdidamente.

Não foi fácil dobrá-lo no começo, porque ele pode ser a pessoa mais teimosa que existe quando põe uma coisa na cabeça, mas eu consegui e gosto de sussurrar que ele é todinho meu em seus ouvidos enquanto fazemos amor. Às vezes se transforma numa situação divertida, porque Remus não gosta de admitir que foi convencido a mudar de idéia. O forte instinto de persuasão dele sempre foi melhor que o meu e, mesmo que acabe rindo no final, adora ficar aborrecido comigo quando toco no assunto. E ver aquele rosto, aqueles olhos e aquela boca dolorosamente sensível se contorcendo em uma cólera contida é engraçado, porque ele não tem coragem de gritar comigo. Nunca teve.

Mas não é de Remus que eu estava falando. Na verdade, o tópico se tratava das minhas mudanças físicas, mentais, psicológicas e em todas as mais características que podem ser alteradas em alguém.

Nunca estive tão sensível, estabanada e aborrecida nesses últimos dias. Meu humor pode oscilar de maneira que ninguém mais conseguiria e, no momento em que eu estou rindo, começo a chorar por coisas que nem sei direito e choro mais ainda por querer parar e não conseguir. Sirius disse que eu tenho ficado muito afetada com os últimos acontecimentos da guerra e que ficou tão fácil de me assustar que não é preciso soltar nem um 'Bú' pra me fazer pular de onde estiver.

Odeio as piadinhas sem graça dele. E elas têm ficado piores depois das palavras de Dumbledore.

Eu sei, eu sei, admito que me deixaram sem graça e um tanto confusa, mas o diretor disse que ia acabar entendendo na hora certa. Não sei quando, mas sei que vou – ou espero, pelo menos.

Foi na última reunião da Ordem da Fênix. Estávamos dando os relatórios do que vinha acontecendo ultimamente no Ministério e eu tinha esquecido de escrever qualquer coisa sobre aquilo, diferente dos demais. Já havia começado a me desculpar, fazendo Remus e Sirius rirem, mas Kingsley disse que eu tinha andado muito obtusa ultimamente e que não prestava atenção nas coisas que aconteciam à minha volta. Dumbledore sorriu, calmo, me olhou como se tivesse acabado de descobrir uma notícia _realmente boa _e falou: "_É excesso de amor, Nymphadora. Você ama demais._" E eu fiquei vermelha como nunca fiquei na minha vida.

A partir daquele dia, comecei a detestar Sirius. Mais do que detesto Severus Snape.

Ele havia rido o suficiente da minha cara assim que o diretor foi embora, deixando Remus encabulado com as indiretas, e, quando eu pensei que o maldito havia dado uma trégua na hora do almoço – depois de uma incansável manhã coberta por sua voz infame –, resolveu aparecer com a pior cara de cachorro sem dono que eu já havia visto. Lembro-me bem do nosso amigável diálogo (ironicamente falando):

"_Desculpe, Tonks."_ Sirius falou, baixando o olhar, e ergueu-o novamente, quando eu levantei as sobrancelhas. "_Sei que não deveria brincar com isso. É um sentimento legal. Preparei até um presente."_ Ele sorriu, me fazendo erguer as sobrancelhas mais ainda. Boa coisa não podia ser. Devo ter respondido um "_Jura?"_ meio irônico. Então o filho da mãe tirou uma guirlanda de flores de trás das costas e enfiou na minha cabeça, apertando as minhas bochechas. "_Flores! Agora você vai poder ficar cheirosa enquanto sair por aí amando todo mundo!_".

Senti meus poros tremerem de raiva.

Ele ainda arrancou algumas margaridas, tirando suas pétalas enquanto dizia: "_Bem me quer, mal me quer, bem me quer, mal me quer."_, saltitando pela cozinha como uma gazela abichonada – estúpida intenção de me imitar, imagino. Definitivamente, depois daquele dia até mesmo Molly sorria ao olhar pra mim e imaginar a cena.

Ridículo.

Mas parecia que só eu achava isso.

Fiquei tentada a socá-lo, mas Sirius é maior e mais forte, então seria uma bruta desvantagem. Não posso acreditar que um homem dessa idade é capaz de fazer piadinhas tão sem graça como as de um adolescente. Eu não sou assim, mas ele acordou falando fino aquela manhã e só parou dois dias depois quando eu pude tirar sarro suficiente com a sua cara (facilidade de uma vida com feitiços).

Sirius podia ser mais forte, mas eu era mais inteligente, e, o melhor de tudo, tinha uma varinha! Tudo bem que depois as tiradas infames se duplicaram, mas foi engraçado vê-lo desmunhecar como uma biba tramontina. Quer dizer, Sirius Black é Sirius Black onde quer que vá. Não dá pra negar o fato de que ele mete respeito com aquele vozeirão grave e olhar sedutor, mas eu gargalhei o suficiente ao vê-lo quebrar um copo de cristal ao gritar um "_Tire essa droga de feitiço!_". Naqueles dois dias de paz pra mim, ele pagou por todos os seus pecados.

Snape pode ser mesmo _muito _malicioso quando quer.

Acho que descarreguei todos os meus sentimentos vingativos e, por algumas semanas, fiquei leve como um balão cheio de hélio. Não podia estar com humor melhor. Mas ninguém contava, eu inclusa, que acabaria entrando em depressão, chorando como um bezerro desmamado ao ver uma imagem em um livro, onde mostrava uma égua dando à luz ao seu filhote. Não me pergunte o motivo das lágrimas, eu também não sei, fiquei horas chorando por causa disso e nem conseguia entender direito o por quê.

A partir daquele dia, eu acabei virando um vulcão adormecido. Hora ria de me esbaldar, hora caia em lágrimas. Meu sono aumentou, meu peso também e minha fome duplicou. Remus estava ficando desesperado cada vez que me via com os olhos lacrimejando.

Molly não estava aparecendo muito na casa dos Black por aqueles tempos e foi ela quem deu a notícia mais louca da minha vida: "_Ah, querida, sei bem o que é isso, já tive sete pra me dar experiência. Parabéns, você está esperando um bebê!_". Quer dizer, como assim esperando um bebê? Nós não tínhamos estrutura para ter um bebê. Já bastava eu começar a chorar toda vez que era lua cheia, fazendo Remus pedir para Sirius passar as noites comigo. Já bastavam os loucos trabalhos da Ordem e milhares de fatores que não precisam ser citados na lista. Simplesmente _não dava_.

Eu não seria uma boa mãe e a idéia de ser responsável pela vida de um inocente apavorava Remus. Ele não gostava nem de tocar no assunto. Não lidava bem com o fato de ser um lobisomem e um risco eterno para seu próprio filho. Não fazia idéia de como contar aquilo pra ele. Ele sempre me disse que jamais pretendia ter filhos. Então eu fiz a primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça: ir embora.

Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto tentava segurar a pena de águia branca para terminar a carta. Precisava inventar um motivo qualquer. Não podia falar que estava esperando um bebê, não podia forçá-lo a ter algo que nunca desejou. Não podia simplesmente enfiar essa responsabilidade nas suas mãos sem constar se desejava mesmo antes. Quer dizer, eu podia ser sim muito distraída, mas não era tão idiota de expô-lo a essa situação. E, depois de tanto trabalho para conquistá-lo, pensei estar jogando tudo fora.

"_Remus,_

_Sei que não tem me entendido ultimamente, sei que tem ficado preocupado comigo desde que meu humor se tornou absurdamente instável. Peço desculpas por isso. Jamais quis preocupá-lo ou lhe dar dor de cabeça._

_Eu venho chorado por muitas coisas ultimamente, mas a principal delas é você. Nós não damos certo. Você não pode me proporcionar tudo aquilo que eu quero e, apesar de ter vivido momentos incríveis ao seu lado, vai ser difícil ter qualquer tipo de futuro. Tem coisas que te apavoram e que eu desejo, algo que você nunca quis, mas agora eu tenho. Sinto muito por não ter tido coragem para me despedir de você, querido, mas é melhor que tudo fique como está a partir de agora. Não tente me procurar, porque não quero mais vê-lo. Desculpe-me por tudo mais uma vez._

_Com Carinho,_

_Nymphadora Tonks."_

Foi a coisa mais dolorosa que eu já escrevi.

Aparatei na casa da mamãe minutos depois e procurei em seus braços o aconchego para minhas lágrimas.

"O que houve, querida?" Ela perguntou, acariciando meus cabelos.

"Estou esperando um bebê, mamãe." Respondi, soluçando.

"Pelos Deuses, um bebê? Oh, Nymphadora, essa foi a melhor notícia que eu poderia receber! Remus deve estar radiante." Mamãe sorriu, sentindo-se a maior mãe do mundo – e velha, provavelmente. Acho que devo ter começado a chorar mais ainda nessa hora, porque ela fechou a cara em preocupação, me observando de sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Ele não vai saber."

"Como assim? Nymphadora, você está louca? O que houve? Vocês discutiram?" Eu só havia discutido com Remus uma vez e o fiz dormir no chão do quarto do Sirius por uma semana. Não pretendia fazer com que o fato se repetisse. Aliás, nunca mais pretendia fazer nada ao lado dele, tendo me afastado daquela maneira brusca e insensível. Não poderia culpá-lo se tivesse ficado com raiva, porque eu também ficaria.

"Não, mamãe, nós não discutimos. Mas Remus não quer um bebê e não posso forçá-lo a tê-lo."

"Querida, você falou com ele? Disse o que estava acontecendo? Remus não é assim, Nymphadora. Ele vai apóia-la."

"Mãe, você não entende! Remus nunca quis ter filhos, sempre me disse que não pretendia ser pai de ninguém! Não posso forçá-lo a assumir uma responsabilidade que não quer." Eu disse, me sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo. Não, não era por estar enganando Remus, porque isso, sendo bom ou mau, acabaria ajudando-o, mas me doía a idéia de imaginar que havia o abandonado e nunca mais teria o aconchego dos seus braços.

Naquela época, eu quebrei todos os vasos que tinham pelos cômodos, de modo que uma das vizinhas veio perguntar se estava tudo bem conosco. Era lógico que não estava tudo bem! Mandei-a pro inferno e bati com força a porta na sua cara. Mamãe disse que depois daquele dia ela nunca mais dirigiu a palavra a nós.

Acho que fiquei um dia inteiro trancada no meu antigo quarto, olhando para o teto. Não sentia mais que um vazio que se afundava em minha alma, alastrando-se pouco a pouco. Intimamente torcia para que Remus viesse atrás de mim, contudo, sabia que não tinha o direito de puxá-lo junto naquela furada. Ele já tinha problemas demais para cuidar. Nós tínhamos. Sei que era egoísmo da minha parte, mas não dá pra evitar. Eu me sentia insegura e fiquei horas imaginando como ele se sentiria quando eu contasse. Faltou-me coragem e eu simplesmente fui embora. Ele tinha o direito de saber, mas imaginei ser tarde demais.

Papai veio falar comigo quando chegou do trabalho. Sorriu, acariciou meus cabelos, disse que tudo estaria bem desde que eu estivesse bem, me abraçou e fez de tudo para me deixar sentindo novamente em casa. Só que aquela não era mais minha casa. Minha casa era com Sirius, ao lado de Remus, acordando todos os dias nos seus braços e aturando as piadinhas infames do meu tio – que irônico.

Dentre todos os dias da minha vida, aqueles foram os que eu me senti pior. Mesmo quando eu chorava por motivos bobos na Mansão Black ao ver fotos e imagens, nada se comparava a minha tristeza. Querendo ou não, sem Remus eu estava sozinha. As pessoas podiam passar por mim, me cumprimentar, tornarem-se minhas amigas, mas eu jamais conseguiria sentir-me completa como quando me sentia com ele.

"Café, querida?" Mamãe me ofereceu uma xícara, sorrindo. Aceitei, tomando um gole, e me sentei à mesa. Papai lia o jornal trouxa, tendo me espiado uma única vez acima das páginas para dizer um bom dia.

"Acho que não vou trabalhar hoje." Disse, tomando um gole.

"É o melhor que você pode fazer, Nymph. Fique em casa, princesa, e descanse bastante, está bem? Não quero ver a nova mamãe da família se sentindo exausta." Ted sorriu e eu sabia que ele estava adorando cada pedacinho daquela idéia de ser avô. Seu sonho sempre foi me ver casada, feliz e dando quantos netos eu pudesse para ele. Uma parte do seu sonho ao menos estaria se concretizando em breves nove meses.

Papai sempre foi tão engraçado.

"Não se preocupe, papai. Pode deixar que seu netinho vai vir com muita saúde ao mundo." Eu respondi, me alegrando um pouco. Não podia ver a hora para que ele nascesse.

"Netinho? Como sabe que vai ser menino?"

"Ah, nós discutimos sobre isso ontem, querida. Eu e Nymph decidimos que vai ser um menino, forte e inteligente como o pai, com a beleza da mãe. Uma bela mistura." Disse papai, com uma risada alegre. "E sabe, meu bem, nós até decidimos o nome já."

"Já? E ninguém me chamou pra dar opinião." Ela fez uma cara de injustiçada que me causou risadas. Eram bem Black mesmo suas expressões.

"Edward Tonks." Eu respondi, fazendo-os calarem, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Remus tem que saber, Nymphadora. Ele é o pai." Disse mamãe, séria.

Não deu tempo pra responder. Remus aparatou no meio da nossa cozinha parecendo bastante irritado.

Naquele momento eu senti medo. Medo do quanto podia tê-lo aborrecido e machucado com as palavras rudes daquela maldita carta. Mamãe e papai logo sumiram da cozinha de uma maneira que me fez odiá-los.

"Muito bem, o que foi _isso_?" Remus resmungou, me mostrando a carta amassada entre seus dedos.

"Remus..."

"Não ouse mentir! Você acha que eu acreditei _nessa coisa_?" Ele atirou o papel sobre a mesa, irritado.

Silêncio.

"Eu sei por que você fugiu de mim, querida." As expressões dele se aliviaram, enquanto sorria, mais calmo.

Acho que gelei. Acho? Desculpe, tenho certeza.

"Sabe?" Gaguejei, nervosa. "Como? Foi a Molly! Não dá pra confiar mesmo nela!"

"Agradeça a ela!" Remus exclamou, as expressões se contorcendo novamente em cólera. "Droga, Nymphadora! Como você pode acreditar que eu não te amo? Que nosso filho seria um peso pra mim? De onde você tirou essa idéia absurda? Eu jamais faria alguma coisa assim!"

Mais silêncio. Nem sabia o que dizer. Remus sorriu, me abraçando.

"Essa é uma das melhores notícias da minha vida, meu bem. E desculpe se demorei demais para lhe dizer certas coisas. Só estava esperando o momento certo." Ele afastou-se de leve, tirando uma caixa do bolso, e abriu-a, me mostrando um anel cravejado de pequenas safiras. "Eu estava guardando isso para o Natal, mas parece que você é apressada como todos da sua família. Acabei esperando demais. Desculpe. Quer casar comigo, Nymphadora Tonks?"

"O quê?" Arregalei os olhos, surpresa.

"Devo tomar isso como um não?" Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, divertido.

"Casar com você é a coisa que eu mais quero na vida, Remus." Respondi, abraçando-o. Então, achei que arcaria com os mesmos dois dias de sofrimento para ver aquelas palavras saindo da boca dele mais cedo. Não havia nada que pudesse me fazer mais feliz.

"Pronto." Enfiou o anel no meu dedo, com um sorriso calmo. "E agora que está tudo certo, ainda quer me largar?"

Sacudi a cabeça, maneando em negativa.

"Bem, vamos indo, então?" Remus indagou, desconversando. Acho que eu olhei-o meio incrédula. Não havia me acostumado com o fato de lidar com emoções tão fortes em tão pouco tempo. Aquela coisa de gravidez estava mexendo mesmo comigo. Ele segurou minha mão. "O que está esperando? Vamos logo pegar suas malas."

"No meu quarto." Respondi, timidamente.

"Passa essas malas pra cá." Ele disse, quando fiz menção de pegar a alça de uma delas. "Vamos para casa, querida."

Mais tarde, Remus insistiu copiosamente na idéia de que seria uma menina, para chamá-la de Irene, a paz, ainda sob os constantes pitacos de Sirius sobre o nome do afilhado.

No final acabaram vindo dois, Irene e Edward, com gênios mais contrários possíveis. Acho que nunca vi Remus tão feliz como naquela época, mesmo que, invariavelmente, reclamasse toda vez que era obrigado a acordar de madrugada para trocar suas fraldas e esquentar as mamadeiras.

FIM

N/A: Rs, eu achei legal de escrever! Quer dizer, foi uma experiência divertida. Talvez eu ainda até faça alguma continuação mais tarde. Sabe como é, agora que eu terminei de escrever a EAV tenho ficado meio entediada quanto a fics e vou escrevendo tudo que me vem na cabeça...Não tenho levado essas fics a sério...XD


End file.
